hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
HitmanReborn-Wiki:Community Portal/Archiv 1
= Hey Leute! = Nachdem ich ja mein erstes Problem im Forum gepostet hatte, hat sich jetzt ein neues augetan. Das erste hat sich übrigends immer nochn nicht gelöst. Hier nochmal das erste: Wenn ich die Vorlage für Openings und Endings in den HTML Editor kopiere, kann ich alles schön ausfüllen, doch sobald ich in den Bildeditor wechsle, steht dort die Vorlage für Anime-Episoden. Wäre schön wen das einer (Oder Admin Milay) fixen könnte. Heute nun mein zweites Problem: Jedes Mal, wenn ich ein Bild hoch laden will, verwenden will oder einfach nur Bilder auf der Seite vorhanden sind und ich in den Editor gehen, will Firefox plötzlich eine index.php runter laden. Egal ob ich das mache oder nicht, danach sehen die Bilder im Editor total fehlerhaft aus und sind unvollständig. Wenn ich die Seite dann aber speicher, sehen die Bilder wieder normal aus. Keine Ahnung ob das temporär ist, aber wäre schön wenn mal einer gucken könnte, ob es bei ihm/ihr auch so ist! Danke schonmal! Planet-punk 16:05, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Also das erste Problem ist schonmal gelöst. Das war ein kleiner Schusselfehler, denn in der Kopiervorlage der Openings stand oben in der ersten Zeile noch "Anime-Episoden", dadurch holt sich der Editor halt die entsprechende Vorlage... Ich hab die Vorlagen-Seiten nämlich letztendlich als eine fertig war, nur noch kopiert und nachbearbeitet, das hab ich dann wohl übersehen... Danke für's drauf aufmerksam machen =) :Beim zweiten Problem bin ich etwas ratlos... Ich persönlich habüberhauipt keine Probleme mit den Bildern, könnte also evtl. an deinem Browser liegen... Wenn es dir nicht zu viel rbeit ist, würde ich dir empfehlen, maleine Neuinstallation u versuchen.... Vllt. reicht aber schon ein PC-Neustart? :Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden hab, kommt das mit der index.php wenn du bei einer Seite mit Bild auf "Bearbeiten" klickst? Oder wann genau? Vllt. kannst du ja auch mal einen Screenshot von den fehlerhaften Bildern, wie du sie beschrebst, machen und hochladen? :Ich nehme an, du benutzt den grafischen Editor? Ich benutze standardmäßig den HTML-Editor, daher kann ich dir da vllt. nicht ganz so sehr helfen, aber vllt. gibt es ja mit diesem ein Problem.... In dem Fall kontaktierst du wohl besser direkt Wikia, oder versuchst es erstmal auf Hilfe:Neuer Editor... :- milay 22:06, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Achso, hatte mich schon gewundert XD. Danke für die schnelle Hilfe! Klappt wieder einwandfrei! Supi :D ::Also ich hab jetzt mal das Editiert mit Internet Explodierer versucht, da klappts einwandfrei. Wird als wohl an Firefox liegen, werd ihn gleich mal neu installieren. Genau, das Problem hast du richtig verstanden. Kommt nur beim grfischen Editor und nur wenn Bilder vorhanden sind. Wechsle halt manchmal hin und her um zu sehen, wies aussieht :3. Ich kann kann mal auf die Screenies, die ich jetzt gemacht hab, verlinken. ::http://img193.imageshack.us/i/screenprob2.jpg/ Text wird verzerrt. ::http://img44.imageshack.us/i/screenprob.jpg/ index.php ::So, sind die beiden Bilder. ::Aber ich werd jetzt erstmal neu installieren, nachdem ich fertig gedownloaded hab :3. Mal sehen was dann ist. Schon mal danke für deine Hilfe! ::Planet-punk 15:50, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Edit: Also ich hab Firefox jetzt mal neuinstalliert und Java geupdatet. Hat sich noch nichts verändert. Aber ich schau mal, ob vll irgendwas anderes nicht mehr auf dem neuesten Stand ist. Na ja, wenn nichts hilft is auch nicht schlimm, ich bekomm es auch so hin. Das einzig nervige daran ist nur, dass ich index.php Fenster sich nicht von einmal aufs 'x' drücken nicht schließen lässt >__<'. Mein Vater und ich wollen demnächst sowieso ne Systemwiederherstellung machen. Aber ich versuchs weiter, vll klappts ja irgendwann :D. ::P.S.: Das Prob kam zum ersten Mal glaube ich am Dienstag oder Mittwoch. ::Bis dahin, STAY FRESH STAY DUMB! ::Planet-punk 16:16, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Wie gesagt, vllt. ist das auch ein Problem, das mit dem Firefox und dem grafischen Editor zusammenhängt. In dem Fall wär es sicher vorteilhaft, dass den zuständigen Leuten mitzuteilen.... Ansonsten musst du wohl erstmal auf den IE zurückgreifen oder Hände vom grafischen Editor lassen. Wenn du schauen möchtest, wie's aussieht, kannst du stattdessen übrigens auch einfach öfters auf "Vorschau" klicken ;) -milay 13:15, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Jap, geh ich auch mal schwer von aus. Okay, hab mein Problemchen mal einem Mitglied des Staffs mitgeteilt, hoffe dir können mir helfen. Werd wohl ganz mit dem HTML Editor arbeiten :D. Danke für die Hilfe! x3 ::::Planet-punk 18:19, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) = Anmeldung neuer Nutzer = Hey! Ich wollte mal sagen, dass ich es echt schön fände, wenn sich ein paar mehr Leute hier anmelden würden. Immerhin sieht man schon immer mal wieder die selben IPs hier schreiben, als angemeldeter Nutzer hat man einfach viel mehr Rechte. Ich weiß das wohl der ein oder andere Probleme beim anmelden hat, aber Milay hat ja schon freundlicher Weise ihr Hilfe angeboten, ein Konto für den/die anzulegen und das ist nun wirklich entgegenkommend für die Personen. Die Atmosphäre wäre dann einfach schöner; wenn man guck was zu Letzt editiert wurde und da stehen dann viele IPs die man niemandem zuordnen kann. Mit angemeldeten Nutzern kann man sich besser austauschen und beraten, finde ich. Also appelliere ich einfach Mal die Leute, die hier in letzter Zeit schon kräftig mit geholfen haben, aber bis jetzt nur als IP vermerkt sind. Wäre schön hier noch ein paar Leute zu sehen ;)! Immerhin ist das Wiki doch schon ganz schön gewachsen ^^! Planet-punk 14:13, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Dem stimme ich zu =) :Nochmal: Wer Probleme mit der An,eldung hat, der schickt mir bitte Wunschname und Wunschpasswort (kann hinterher geändert werden) an youseinoshi (at) web.de - milay 08:42, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Artikel des Monats = Hey, wir haben ja schon ein paar Artikel hier im Wiki. Morgen beginnt ja ein neuer Monat und ich dachte mir, vielleicht könnte man langsam einen Artikel des Monats wählen oder bestimmten lassen (von Admin milay). Oder sollte man noch bis zum neuen Jahr warten mit Artikeln des Monats? Wollte mal hören, was der Rest davon hält ^^. --Baseball-Nut (planet-punk) - 12:46, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Hatte ja provisorisch schon mal Tsuna als Artikel des Monats auf die Hauptseite gepackt, da laut Wikia-Help eine Hauptseite mit AdM ansprechender ist ;). Dezember hat ja schon angefangen und ich denke mal Tsuna bleibt bis zum Anfang des nächsten Jahres da, nun wollte ich aber mal wegen dem "danach" nachfragen. Wir sind ja jetzt schon einige User, was haltet ihr von meinem Vorschlag oben? Wir könnten milay einen bestimmen lassen oder eine Umfrage einrichten. Mal sehen was der Rest davon hält :3. --Planet-punk 13:28, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich fände eine umfrage cool! Da kann man dann abstimmen, (aber es is ja bald Januar, is die zeit dafür dann zu kurz? man kann ja fpr Februar abstimmen lassen!! --Tsuna-ni 01:07, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Umfrage wäre sinnvoll, nur wer bestimmt, welche Artikel in die Umfrage kommen? Für Januar können wir ja erstmal weiterhin Tsuna als AdM lassen...Ich werd mal milay fragen, was sie davon hält ^^. - Planet-punk 12:32, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) = Einbinden von Videos des Animes = So, ein neues Anliegen. Wollte mal wissen, was ihr davon haltet, wenn man auf den Seiten der einzelnen Episoden noch einen Link zu der Episode gibt oder direkt ein Video einbindet? YouTube Videos können ja in die Wiki Software eingefügt werden. Hoffe, ich bekomme Rückmeldung, damit ich damit anfangen könnte (fals gewünscht). --Baseball-Nut (planet-punk) - 15:25, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :das wäre schon cool, nur ich finde auf YouTube keine reborn videos mit deutschem Untertiteln?! --Tsuna-ni 01:08, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Also ich muss nur "reborn german sub" bei YouTube eingeben, dann finde ich die Videos...also daran haperts nicht. Nur, dass halt nur etwa bis zur Varia Arc gesubbed wurde. - Planet-punk 12:32, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :: ::STimmt nicht ganz es gibt imm moment jemadn der ist bei 127 mit ger subb hat auch ne seit einfach in googel anime tube eingeben. = Spotlight? = Hey, bin in letzter Zeit am überlegen, ob das KHR Wiki nicht ein Spotlight verdient hätte. Alle Seiten sind kategorisiert, guter Kategoriebaum, tolle, lange Artikel und bearbeiten auch recht regelmäßig. Da jetzt schon einige User sich angemeldet haben und ich am letzten Login sehe, dass viele auch öfters vorbei schauen, wollte ich nach eurer Meinung fragen. - do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 14:38, 15. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Spotlight ist doch eine Suchfunktion während des Tippens oder meinst du jetzt etwas anderes. Also bei mir ist die doch bereits da. Wenn ich etwas bei Suche eintippe sehe ich sofort Vorschläge dafür. Kann aber auch sein, dass wir gerade aneinander vorbei reden. -Decimo 13:54, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Bei Wiki ist ein "Spotlight", wie der Name schon sagt, ein Wiki, das besonders hervorgehoben wird. Wen du z.B. auf eienr Seite ganz runter scrollst, sieht du da drei Bildchen wo "wiki prästiert" drauf steht ^^. Das sind die Spotlight. Hier die Projektseite dazu: klick. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 15:21, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : OK, die Idee ist wirklich nicht schlecht, muss man sich mal mit milay drüber unterhalten - 18:22, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) =Aktuelle Spoiler= Ich fände es gut wenn wir eine extra Spoiler Seite anlegen, wo man dann immer das aktuellste Chapter nachlesen kann, dass dann von jemandem zuvor zusammengefasst wurde. Ich würde mich für das Zusammenfassen freiwillig melden, falls es kein anderer tut. Jedoch habe ich auch nicht immer Zeit, also würde es mich freuen, rückmeldung von euch zu bekommen und ob sich dafür auch noch andere freiwillig melden würden und was ihr generell von diesem Vorschlag haltet. (Komme darauf, da ich das von anderen Wikias auch so kenne) -Decimo 13:59, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Find die Idee net schlecht und fänd es cool, wenn du das übernehmen würdest ;). Wenns mal knapp wird, könnte ich oder andere, die sich bereit erklären, einspringen. Wie sieht das denn ungefähr in anderen wikias aus? : In anderen Wikias gibt es dann einen Button in der Nav Leiste wo dann z.B Aktuelle Spoiler steht. Klickt man dort drauf, kann man sich dann eine Zusammenfassung des aktuellen Kapitels anschauen. Dann muss man sich noch entscheiden ob sie nur grob sein soll oder eher so zusammengefassst wie die richten kapitel, dann bräuchte man diese nicht 2 mal schreiben, sondern nur nach einiger Zeit ~2-3 Wochen umschreiben. Und ein paar Dinge hinzufügen. hinzukommt, dass man noch ein paar Bilder dazu fügen kann, wo das chapter dann auch sehen kann. hier ganz du sehen wie es bei One Piece gehandhabt wird. Ja, da ich sowieso immer auf dem aktuellen Stand bin, kann ich das auch gerne erledigen, leider ist manchmal die Zeit knapp, oder ich vergess es xP Aber ich kann in dem Punkt ja an mir arbeiten :) -Decimo 18:40, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : EDIT: Nur ich hab leider keine Jap Raws und würde dann die englischen nehmen, aber das dürfte ja kein Prob darstellen. ::klingt gut, hab mal bei bleach vorbei geschaut. finde die zweite variante, mit dem gleich auf die länge einer normalen seite bringen, besser. das spart wirklich arbeit. kann gleich mal neben in die nav-leiste so einen unterpunkt reinschieben. sobald dann ein neues chapter draußen ist, kann man die seite erstellen und auf der "neuestes kapitel" seite vll ne kleine zusammenfassung lassen für den kontext. das oben das neueste ist und unten die letzten 3-4 kapitel. fänd ich toll, wenn du das machen würdest ^^. --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 19:28, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : :: Jo ich kann ja erstmal anfangen, vlt findet sich ja später noch jemand anderes, der das machen möchte. Fange dann mit dem neuen Chapter an. Passt ja, dann leite ich den neuen Arc ein. -Decimo 19:58, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) =Scanlations= So, liebe Leute, wir brauchen mal wieder eure Hilfe. Wir suchen ein paar Freiwillige, die sich bereit erklären würden an einem Scanlation Projekt teilzunehmen. Für welche die es nicht wissen: Scanlations werden übersetzte Mangas genannt, die eigentlich erst Jahre später im eigenen Land herauskommen würden. Dieses Team würde dann die Arbeit des aktuellen Kapitels übernehmen. Sprich: Immer das aktuelle Kapitel (möglichst schnell und fehlerfrei) zu bringen. Wir suchen noch mindestens 1 Person, den Aufgabenteil, den er gerne machen würde, kann er sich aussuchen. Hier sind die zu vergebenden Aufgaben: *RawHunter (sorgt dafür, dass Material vorliegt, dabei muss kein Original vorhanden sein, Englische Scanlations gehen auch, Original wär natürlich schöner ;) ) *Cleaner (sorgt dafür, dass der Original (ggf. Englische) Text gecleant wird. Heißt entfernen und Platz machen für Deutsche Texte ;) ) *Translator (Übersetzt den Text. Entweder von Japanisch--->Deutsch oder Englisch ---> Deutsch. Entsprechende Kenntnisse sollten vorhanden sein) *Editor (Tippt die Übersetzung in die gecleanten Stellen, dabei sollte auf lesbarkeit, Ausrufe, etc geachtet werden und dementsprechend erkennbar sein.) *QC (Der QC (ggf. mehrere) überprüft nocheinmal die Arbeit und falls etwas falsch sein sollte, korrigiert er dies.) Ein paar Infos zum Ablauf: Eigentlich ist es ganz logisch: Der RawHunter ---> gibt die Files an den Cleaner ---> dieser macht seine Arbeit und gibt weiter an den Editor = währenddessen übersetzt der Translator den Text und gibt ihm dem Editor ---> nach getaner Arbeit könnnen mehrere Personen dann den QC übernehmen. Bei einem eingespielten Team sollte der Aufwand nicht mehr als 3-4 Stunden dauern. Dabei hat jede Position maximal Arbeit für knapp 1 Stunde versprochen. Also wenn ihr Interesse habt, dann meldet euch bei Benutzer:Planet-punk, oder Benutzer:Decimo und sagt, dass ihr Interesse hättet. Kleiner Hinweis noch: Ihr müsst keine Vorkenntnisse haben, das können wir euch auch beibringen, mit Kenntnissen wäre aber natürlich besser. So genug gelabert!!! MfG -- Decimo 16:16, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC)